Storage vaults for vehicles, are generally well known. Typically, they are used to store firearms and other weapons securely. Such storage vaults are typically fittable into the cargo areas of motor vehicles, including cars, trucks and SUVs. Storage vaults are sold by different manufacturers, including Truckvault, Inc. of Sedro Woolley, Wash. A storage vault typically comprises a cabinet and one or more individual drawers which can be moved into the cabinet and withdrawn via a handle by a user. Each drawer typically can be individually locked, usually by a key, although other locking mechanisms can be used. It is important that the locking mechanism for the drawers be sturdy and secure in order to safeguard the firearms or other equipment contained therein. However, current locking mechanisms have proven to be readily breakable, sometimes with relatively little effort. Typically, the locks are broken by brute force.
Accordingly, it is desirable that a more secure locking mechanism be provided for the individual drawers of a storage vault used with motor vehicles.